


Happy Birthday Dean

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: It's Dean's birthday





	Happy Birthday Dean

Pulling out the chair next to Sam, Dean let himself drop down into it.

Sam turned to look at him, seeing the huge grin on Dean’s face, green eyes sparkling with mischief.

“What?” Sam asked suspiciously.

Dean just raised his eyebrows at him and chuckled.

“Dude, seriously, what?”

“Know what today is?”

Sam let out an exasperated sigh. “Yeah, Wednesday. So?”

Dean eyes narrowed at his brother because, yeah it was Wednesday but so not the point.

Seeing the look on Dean’s face, Sam let out a laugh and slid a piece of pie over to him. “Happy birthday, jerk.”


End file.
